Life without name
by Kelley is a loser
Summary: Blade is hated by a king and the king keeps throwing him in jail so Blade steals all his stuff kills him and ditches this planet with a 6 yr old looking 18 yr old named Shinjekoo. Blade and Shinjekoo go to diffrent planets and something bad usaully happen


Disclaimer:A bunch of stuff I don't own.

Claimer:Blade is mine, Homer,George, and the bus driver are mine. Shinjekoo is a person in a story of Blaze the demon's that he hasn't finished.

The emperor of Jakala named Hiesna sold his soul to the devil for protection. Hiesna never payed back the devil for his protection. So the devil hired a assassan named Shinjekoo. The emporer had no idea who the assan was so he paniced. He started to blame a man named Blade because he acted suspicious and always carried and oversized weapon. So the devil kept framing Blade for crimes mostly for stealing. After about the 8th time this happened Blade decided to murder the emporer. He made a passage way by removing the bricks in the cell and making a tunnel outside. When he got out after a year he grabbed one of his weapons and snuck into the castle and murdered the emperor and stole everything he could. Blade went out and burried all the things he stole which was mostly gold. He got caught while sleeping and the gaurds took him back to his cell. He was going to be hanged the next day. Blade just simply left through his tunnel and when he got out he saw a figure leaving the castle. Blade dug up his money and followed the figure. Hefound the figurein a fituge state on a log. He saw the figure was acwardly small.

"Are you dead?" said Blade.

"I'm hungry!" said theFigurein amoan of a sixyear old.

"Waht where doing at the castle,?" said Blade.

"Carying out a payment but somone beat me to it."

"Waht is this payment?"says Blade"

SOME GOD D!# FOOD!!! Stupid gods they find it funny give me six cents and wish me the best of luck." Blade reached into his bag and through a sweetroll at him. And asked again what he was doing. The figure showed he was actualy a six year old but at that a strange one. Insted ofhuman ears on the side ofhis head he had dog ones on the top, his hair was short and silver, and like hisdog ears he ate like one to. Blade shouts.

"WAHT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING IN THE D# CASTLE?"

"I was going to kill the emoror."

"Why?" said Blade.

"He sold his sole to the deviland didn't pay up."

"Wait... You're the devils asain Shinjekoo?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! AREN'T YOU A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE AN ASSASIN?"

"First I'm the reper, Second I'm in a imortal family so for some idiodic reson I look 6 i'm 18."

"Well if your the reper where's your cloak and syth?"

"it onl comes out in moments of peril witch hasen't hapened in eight years."

"Yeah what haoened dwarf boy?"

"I'd rely rather nottalk about it."

" Yeah about the emporer i killed his $$ and i'm damn proud of it." And I want to leave this dark aged God forsaken hell of a planet.'

"Well youneed a ship and remeber when I said bestof luck. not onlywas it aperintly halaios o give me six centsit was also more halerious to give me a one way ticket here so unless you got 100 munny or something equill to it not tomenchin a name of a difrent planet I can't help ya,"

Blade say "how much is 50 pounds of gold worth"

"probaly 500,000 munny but unlessyouknow where your goin you could end up in aworse place then this trust me I fell a sleepon a bus once and I woke up in a crate being shiped to the sun." "Fine we'll go to any planet that seems safe and if its not we'll go somewhere else anywhere is better then this place where i'm wanted for murder and theivery and escaping from jail" says Blade.

"To greece. Thebes" says singekoo. I haven't been to earth in 10 yrs says Blade.

"Fine aThebes is on the way. "Hey have you ever heard lucifer play music dwarf boy" says Blade.

"No but I would rely enjoy Thebes now". "Hey is there a lot of grapes there" says Blade.

"Yes can we go now?" "what we landed"

"We got on a bus?" "Yes we did and we just landed there". Singekoo ran out of town som where. " Blade went into town to see if he could get a job because he gave all his money to beggers because they were ugly and pestering him and he felt bad that thery were so ugly and he felt guilty from stealing money from a dead guy even if he was an ss. Later he saw Singekoo walking into a hotel. Blade went into th hotel to follow him. Singekoo filled open something and the person let him in.

"Are you with him if so I'd tellhim to lay of the mariwana or wahtever depresent hes on cus it works overly well." said the desk clurk. Blade goes up to him and said "the clerk said your on maurahuna are you". in closer examination Singekoos eys where big.

"Close enough," he said in a montone. "Hey dwarf boy get your ass off the floor and tell me what the hell is wrong." As Siongekoo spoke h spoke faster and faster.

"Oh just the worsttime of my life and nottommenchonthed," He fell back. Hmm guess Dwarf boy overloaded his puny mind these deep thoughts i don't give a shit about. I don't care nope not one bit... Okay I want toknow." SO Blade goes to the Desk CLerk. "Do you know waht ever haooened about 8 years ago?"

"Oh I rarlget to tell this story. Well you see it was during the time when hades was trying to take over becuse he hated his brother but he knew the gurdians could bring his plan to a screaching halt so he sent his necromancer after the 2 gurdian Your friend and his other friend. well I was ther watching while hiding and whlie cowering when the fight was goin on. Well they had your friend on the ground and he shot at him he had no way to move so his friend took the blow and her blood backshadered all over him. he sudenly turned in to threoper and beat that necromancer up so badly. after the fight Your friend made a rave then hisgod friend blesed i with red fern so he mused feel responsibol forhis friends death and gine ti th rave the ferns still there."

"Interesting", says Blade sarcasticly while looking at a girl in the other side of the room. sudenly the Tv said Now for top ten most rendom way to get a girl. number 10 make them feel sory for you by making a frind racked with hevy deprstion look like he's waying you down. Yes that demonish box is rightl, but wait what did my mom tell me about demonish things, oh yes do not listen to it if

it gives you an idea that can come out with bad outcomes but i never listened to her anyway so why should i now listen to her thuoght Blade. Blade walked up to her and said his friend his highly addicted to marauhna and he is only 6 yrs and he's so depressed he may kill himself and i feel really bad for him.

I won't beliveittill I see it she said. So thy went to Singekoo. Good for Blade is that Singekoo was awake and his new almost girl friend had long broen hair exactly like Singekoos dead friend. When they walked in Singkoos buggy eyes got buggy abd he said.

"Gilt...Taking form..losing mind...must jump out window!" he said but Blade takled him. Blade got off the KOed Singeekoo and Blade that the girl looked good in her blood red toga and him and her left together. Later The girl says.

"I know this rely cool place i says to be huanted for rvery now and agian you here the moaning in of a morning warior. I'veheard it 1 year ago today lets go." When they got there i was a giant crader with a layer of red fern at the botem. they heared moaning but it sounded familer to familer. they walk down to the fern bed and they try and touch but right when thegirltouche.d i a hand shot out. itlooked like Singekoos but biger and it had a black sleve on it. a man stood up seeminly in his twentys in a black cloak with a whit syth in his hand. it was Singekoos face but more machor like well a twenty year old. when he steped out of the fern he changed back and fell to the ground. Blade was getting ready to pull out his sword and he was sad he couldn't and left with the girl and once again leaving singeekoo's bodie KOed. but singekoos bodie was mooving when they laft and when his foot touched th fern he was once agian the reper and once agian able to talk to the spirts in th area. he seemed tobe sleeping now.

The next day Singekoo is oddly happy. Also Blade was gone for a while that morning the girl was at the brkfast in the lounge and saw Singekoo.

"Off themarwonaa?" She said.

"Waht?" said Singekoo.

"Oh nothing."Said the girl

Blade comes back with a big bag like at 6:00 P.M and went to his room to empty then left with the girl. Singekoo is eating dinner when out of no wher poopshades.

"Singekoo are you still depresed about the hole dead girl friend thing. Oh can I have this." Hades takes some food.

"She's notmy girl friend and yes I justso haoened to still be a little sad after years. SUdenly som more gods pop up.

"Come on Singekoo you canl't besad forever." said one. they all talk at once.

"How about you just LEAV ME ALONE!!!!!!" said Singekoo and they leav. everyone stares at him. "Waht haven't you every seen a guy argue with his friends about a dead person. wow that was akward,. I'm just guna go." he says and leavs.

Blade and the girl come back and go into Blade's room and start making out and she starts to undress and she heres a mehhhhhh. She goes what the hell was that nothing said Blade quickly and she starts to undress again and a goat comes out and knocks her over and she gets up looking really pisted off and starts to leave. Blade said 'wait don't leave". "Why not" said the girl. And besides why would i want to have sex with someone when they dont even rember my name. I rembered it says blade. Ok what is it the girls says. Uh girltrina says blade. Singeekoo is more mature then you and he is on maurahana. Singekoo walks in.

"Is that what every one thought I was just mourning the loss of myfriened."

"Then whyd you try to jump out the window?" said the girl.

"You look just like her." said Singekoo. SUdenly one of Singekoos god friends apers.

"SIngekoo come with me now."

"but."

NOW! Singekoo levs with his friend.

Blade and the girl are both silent for a moment. Then she screams you lied to me we are definetly breaking up.

As she leaves blade shouts I don't to date an ugly ass whore like u anyway.

Then looks at the goat and said damnit u should of waited a couple more minutes so i could see her naked George. The goat mehhs. With SIngekoo.

"Singekoo are you okay?" said His friend.

"Dark I'm okay.: said SIngekoo.

"Singekoo you yelled atmy sister who haoens to be the nicest person ever."

"OKay maby I'm just losin it but I keep think I'm seingspirits in th fern or something."

"Oh that you can always see sperates when our the reper."

"The waht?"

"Nothingjustcaalm down your not crazy but the other ods are rightSingekoo you need tostop beating yourself up about. SOra took a bulet for you and nw she's dead. face it or lose it t's that simple."

"Okay. Everythings esiar with the die ir live choices you put down" SIngekoo says sarcasticly. Blade walks up to singeekoo and asks if they could go to a diffrent planet.

okay lets go to the god complex it has fun crap to mess with.

They land there and Blade gets out and whats to find directions to a hote.

Blade sees a girl playing with her hair he walks up to her and asks her for directions. Then she said are you hitting on me.

No.

Do you want to hit on me.

Its not on the top of my list.

Do you think i'm hot.

Yea ok .

Do you mean it.

yessss?

I feel slutty right now

Definetly yes.

He leaves with her in her car.

Singekoo was watching okay. Singekoo has George by aleash and persphone walks up. "Persphon!" says Singekoo hapy. Persphon comes up and slaps singekoo.

"Mehhhh" says geroge.

"Yes I think I deserved that." said SIngekoo to george.

She stopped on the other side of the planet and a pretty flower area. She kissed Blade and her eyes turn red and she grows fangs and bites his tounge. And a bunch of demons come out of the ground. Blade pulls his Sword in this dangerous awkard situtuation thinking that was a hell of a kiss and i'm about to be killed. Blade says "before you kill me can i see you naked. She pondered for a second and took off her clothes and Blade looked with pleasure for a minute. When she got dressed he through his sword at her and she fell to ground dead and Blade hopped on her grapped his sword and killed everything living including the flowers. Then he took her car and started to drive back clumsily.

Singekoo and george went into the gid place and they found Persphone's Mom.

"Hey!" said Singekoo. She came up and kicked singekoo in hi balls. "You'r still mad?" said SInagekoo. George walked off. George started to walk around and saw some robbers running from a bank and George attacked them and they were on the ground in pain. Cops came up and arrested the robbers. The cops asked George if he wanted to join the F.B.I George Mehhed and the cop said were glad you would like to join.

Wow driving a car is alot is easier then it looks says Blade while fiddling with the radio and right then he crashed in to a wall the airbag popped out and started sufficated him so he pulled out a knive and cut the airbag and got out of the car. He was like fifty feet away and the car blew up. Blade just looked at the burning car and he heard a voice saying you should have gotton Guiko insurence. What the hell Blade said. Blade stepped back looking around he heard like a screech. Blade looked at the bottom of his shoe and saw a green blob on his shoe. A hairy man came up and said yes you killed him. Who did I kill said Blade. You killed the Geko said the hairy man. Who is the Geko said Blade. You know Geiko insurance, so easy a caveman could do it said the hairyman. What the hell are you talking aout said Blade. I have been planning to do this for a very long time and now the deed is done said the hairyman. Off in the distantce they saw a figure in the distance coming towards them it was George.

He tackled the caveman to the ground and officers cuffed him. The caveman kept yelling he didn't do it. The officers came and put him into a police car and drove him away. One of the officers said we're glad to have you on the force George. OK what the hell happened while I was gone George became an F.B.I. agent and Singekoo is on the ground holding his pride area yelled Blade. Hold questions for later George theres trouble. People are on a killing spree, George you are the best on the force go get them,said one of the officcers. What the hell. One he has only been on the force for 2 hours and two he is a damn goat, said Blade. George had already left and Blade chased after him. When he got there George had taken down like 15 people and they started shooting at him and George got shot and fell to the ground. Blade shouted George, then said you son of a bitches and pulled out his sword and killed them all and buried George's bodie. The F.B.I came up to him and asked him if he wanted to join the F.B.I. Blade respnds are you guys dumbasses because of you my goat died.

The F.B.I looked at eachother as Blade walked away.

Blade walked up to Singekoo and said get your dwarf ass up and lets go I'm done with this place.

"Okay," said Singekoo still right where he was when he started. When Blade cares enough to look behind him he sees Singekoo is moving like a slug.

"How hard did that one chicks mom hit you?" Said Blade.

"Hard. Very very hard,"

"Now whats worse geting hit by the dad.," said Blade.

"Who said I wasn't?" said SIngekoo. "Oh and Persphone found me there to."

"How can you move?" said Blade,

"The fact that I'll get more if I stay here. When they got to the bus Singekoo had a hard time getting on.

"Where We going?" said Blade.

"Let's ride the bus and when ever a place with a funny name comes up we'll get off," said SIngekoo. Good thing the F.B.I Paid me for the loss of my goat and gave me his paycheck, said Blade. Hey do you think Blood Forest sounds fun. Yeah I guess said Singekoo. Well the forest was short lived. A King Cobra atacked Shinjikoo and he didn't know that Blade put it in his back pack. When they got back on the bus Blade said hypetheticly if I took the King Cobra what should I name it if i hypetheticlyI had one.

umm? homer,said Shinjikoo. Ok Homer it is for my snake, said Blade. Wait what said Shinjikoo. I mean my hypethical snake is named Homer. Okaaay then said Shinjekoo. Why did you ask in the first place. Oh I was having a random time of lying and stupidty said Blade.

what is your back pack doing? Said Shinjikoo. I'm doing a magic trick, said Blade. Oh what type? said Shinjikoo. Uh a good one, said Blade.

dose it involve explotions? Wait a minute um Shinjekoo Homer about to attack you Ithink he hates you Shinjekoo, said Blade.

I thouht that was hypathetical, said Shinjekoo. Did not say a moment of random time of lying and stupidty and Home is climbing on you, said Blade.

well agh agh agh, Homer was around Shinjekoo's neck. Wait you mean theres a damn snake the bus! The bus driver screamed. The bus driver got up and tried to help Shinjekoo and the snake bit the driver and he started to scream and Shinjekoo was couphing up a storm while Blade sat there calmly. Blade looked out the window and saw they were heading for the sun. Blade went up and grabbed his snake withought any trouble at all since he grabbed its head. Shinjekoo and the driver both yelled you could've done that the whole time! Basicly said Blade. Wait where you going said the driver. I'm jumping in the worm whole holpe fully the rumors are right and I'll teleport somewhere, said Blade. What about us said Shinjekoo. Yeah about that you die said Blade. You selfish assweed said the bus driver. Yeah said Blade as he jumped out the door and his aim and timing was close to godly perfect to the worm whole. Shinjekoo and the driver watched as they watched Blade as he dissapeared as soon has he had hit while they were heading for the sun.


End file.
